Heather
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Two girls walk into a bar in Southie... Rated M for Language and Sex. Billy/OC Joey/OC


**Once upon a time, there was a girl named Dreamer2987...aka Heather...who was awesome. And read all of my neurotic IM's, gave me thoughtful insight, wrote me treats!, and gave me amazing feedback on my WIP's. ****Then, one day, she gave me a present. And I had to give her something back. Thus, this story was born. **

**Seriously now, Heather, I love ya to pieces and loved writing this for you. **

**Put this up here cuz I loved how the dialogue turned out. I'm wickedly stupid and it makes me chortle. ****Hope I make you laugh...Or swoon...I mean, come on. It's Billy Darley... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ok, this is doesn't sound like such a good idea anymore." Heather glanced out the window for the hundredth time, biting her lip. Rachel let out a snort, turning car slowly at a light.<p>

"This was totally your plan. I just drove." Her smile was suppressed, hiding her amusement at her friend's sudden uncertainty. They'd been planning this trip to Boston for months, working out all the sights they wanted to see long before they got off the plane.

"I know." Heather let out a little breath, nodding to herself. She was the braver of the two, but even she was nervously glancing up and down the block. The deeper they crept into Southie, the darker the streets were, the older the buildings became.

"Now that we're here, I'm kinda determined to do this." Rachel drummed her palms on the steering wheel. "I mean, we're in the middle of Southie, frikin' Boston." With laughs, both girls were grinning and relaxing.

"And we're going to a biker bar, goddamn it!" Heather cheered. Glancing down, she kicked her legs, smiling at her wardrobe. They'd both dressed a little out of character, but they'd picked items that made them feel fierce. Tonight they were doing their share of danger chasing, and they were doing it in style. Granted, it had cost a pretty penny, but that didn't matter. They'd worked for this. She had picked five inch, black wedge boots, classic, snug denim jeans, black tank, and a leather jacket.

"Think they'll all look like Charlie Hunnam?" Rachel asked, immediately snorting. They both were well aware of what probably waited for them. Fat or dirty men, putting away whiskey like it was water. But this was a fantasy, one you can't pass up if given a glimmer of opportunity.

"Yes." Heather said with a massive smile. "And they'll all be ripped, with perfect teeth and sexy as fuck." They both snickered, quieting when an older man glared at them from his perch outside a dark strip. Heather's eyes quickly scanned the stretch and her gaze fell on a red neon sign, flickering in the distance. "The…Four…Roses." She murmured. Then her face lit up. "There, we're going there." Rachel leaned forward to stare at the sign, nibbling on her lip as she studied the lot. A few cars were parked, dark on dark and hard to make out. A couple junkers stood out, and she shrugged. Nothing too vicious.

"Ok. Yeah, The Four Roses." Her voice was slightly unsteady, but she turned into the lot without hesitation, finding a spot between two rusted trucks. Heather was out before the ignition was off.

"Hey woah." Rachel jogged after her, stumbling slightly in her new footwear. "Don't leave me alone. We aren't in Kansas anymore." She whispered, nervously giggling as they walked up to the door. Heather laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Exactly." They both took a breath before they pushed open the solid wooden door. "Oh Dorothy." Heather whispered, grinning as the patrons came into view.

The bartender alone was pretty. Not their type, per say, but not anything like they'd expected. He was Hispanic, tall, and well built, glancing up at them as they stepped inside. Rachel swallowed and tried on a grin, leaning into Heather to whisper back.

"I feel like an idiot. I'm wearing more makeup than a clown and these guys can barely see the beers in their hands." Heather shrugged, putting on a wicked smile.

"Who cares? We're hot shit." She adjusted her shoulders, jutting her chest out in a subtle but effective display. Tonight, she was the hunter, and these men were her prey. She started forward, Rachel trailing behind, flipping her hair and playing with her top.

"Two shots of Jack." Heather said, batting her lashes at the bartender. He grinned and nodded, tossing a rag to reach for the small glasses.

"You chicas from outta town?" He purred at her, filling the shots with graceful dips of the bottle. Heather leaned on one arm, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah." The bartender grinned at her, flicking his eyes over every inch he could see. Rachel laughed coming up beside her friend at the bar.

"Is it that obvious?" She said with a pout, glancing around the bar. As they stood there, their eyes adjusted and more of the room was visible with every second. He shrugged, setting their drinks on the counter.

"I just know all the pretty girls." Both blushed and chuckled in response. As he moved away, he grinned and winked.

"Holy balls." Rachel murmured, downing her shot with a wince. Heather followed suit, a smile curling the corners of her mouth as she drank the sweet liquor.

"If he's the bartender, what do the customers look like?" They both stood off the bar, glancing around slowly. Most of the patrons were middle-aged men, grouped together quietly talking. Several were eyeing them, obviously neglecting their conversations, and it made them feel good. But, beyond the bar was another room, lit to accommodate a pool table and a few tables. They leaned to get a peek.

"Oh my." Heather breathed.

In the other room a group of men, young ones at that, were lounging at a table. They were smoking, obviously disregarding the no smoking law, drinking, and watching as two men battled at a game of pool. There were nine. Plenty to choose from.

"Dibs on red head." Rachel murmured, biting her lip. But Heather wasn't listening. Her eyes were permanently fixed on a single man, seated at the end of the table. At her angle, she could see his profile, and it had stopped her dead. Breathing seemed like a bother when she was watching him.

He was bald. That was the first thing she'd noticed. And normally that wasn't an attractive quality, but this man was anything but normal. Black ink branched up from the neck of his black t-shirt, curving in a gorgeous tribal up to his ears. The resulting look was stupefying, and she hadn't even seen all of his face. But from what she could see, he had a perfectly straight nose, not too long and not to short, distinguishing him instantly from a profile view. His eyes were hard to see, but she could tell they were nestled beneath lashes, oddly beautiful for such a rough man. Then there was his mouth. Her gaze lingered there the most, because her stomach clenched in delight. Even with a cigarette perched in his lips, she wanted to run her thumb over the bottom and taste the delicious pout. It made her swoon just thinking about it.

"Did you hear me?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Heather nodded.

"Yeah. Red. Gotcha." Following her gaze, Rachel finally understood what had floored Heather past words.

"Yup. He's yummy alright. But there's a slight problem." Heather made a face, knowing what her friend was hinting at.

The blonde in his lap.

"Stupid bitch." She hissed under her breath. Rachel coughed a laugh and grinned excessively.

"Woah." Heather flashed her a sly smile.

"I'm hotter." Rachel laughed again, but nodded.

"Yeah, you are. But seriously, you gonna fight a local for a guy you just saw at a bar?" Heather shrugged.

"Why not? He's fuckin' amazing." Rachel's mouth fell open a little, but she quickly hiccupped a laugh. With a flick of her hand, she motioned for the bartender.

"Hey darlin'—"

"Sam." He purred, wiping his hands on a towel with a smile. Both girls beamed.

"Sam." Rachel corrected with a nibble on her lip. "Who's the hairless wonder?" Immediately Heather was stifling an outburst of laughter. Leave it to Rachel to ruin a man's machismo. Sam glanced towards the back and nodded with comprehension.

"Billy Darley." Heather moved closer, leaning over the bar.

"And who's the blonde?" He chuckled and shrugged.

"Flavor of the night." Then he scanned her from head to toe. "No competition for you though, sexy." She gushed and glanced over at Billy, letting his name sink in.

"Oh boy." Rachel murmured, watching her friend's grin turn mischievous. "We're gonna need more Jack." She added, sliding a twenty over the counter. Sam happily refilled their shots, grinning at Heather's fixation. "What about Red?" Rachel added after swallowing her shot, licking her lips. While Heather's pick was drop dead stunning, Rachel's had appealed to her in a strange way. His hair was actually brown, but the top had been dyed a bright scarlet, resulting in a blood-red mop of hair. Unlike the majority of the pack, he was thin and tall, nearly skinny in comparison. But his face made her take a second look, then another, then another. He made her feel naughty, just looking at him.

"You girls sure got an eye." The bartender chuckled. "That's Joey, Billy's little brother."

"Oh yum." Rachel purred, biting a lip. Just as she looked back, Joey sunk a ball into a corner pocket, lifting his cue into air with a triumphant holler. "Does that make us kinky?" She whispered to Heather. Her friend laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't care. I'm not passing this up." As she tilted her shot back, Billy laughed at something, turning his head for a moment towards the bar. When he did, she knocked the glass back and quickly swallowed, setting it down pointedly on the counter. His eyes found hers and she felt warmth flood her body. From her cheeks to the spot between her legs. Her breath quickened involuntarily and she chewed the inside of her lip. Then, without a word, she was moving towards him. It alarmed her, at first, that her feet had moved without any discussion with her head. But she recovered with a smile, her mind racing. What was she going to say when she got there? He was already watching her, waiting.

The closer she got, the harder her heart thumped in her chest. He only got better looking with each step. When she within ear shot, a few of the men at the table had noticed her. And she couldn't help but notice their cocked eyebrows and grins. Yup. She was looking good. It was written all over their faces.

"Can I bum a smoke?" She asked, stopping at the head of the table. Her gaze was fixed on Billy and he smirked. He took a long drag, as if contemplating a chess move, then hissed it out, pointing with his cigarette towards the back wall.

"Machine's right there, sweetheart." His voice made her buzz with arousal. But it only made sense that someone as gorgeous as he was would sound just as delicious. She swore in her head, her mind going a million miles per hour to conjure up a reply.

"Don't need a pack. Just one." She said smoothly. By then, the girl in his lap was giving her a dirty look, arms draped around his shoulders like she was going to melt into his chest. A sudden surge of bravery made her lean forward, placing a hand on the table in front of him. "Besides, I'm sure yours are the best on the market." It was incredibly forward, but that's how you win. And, judging by his crooked smile, he liked forward.

"He's not on the market." The blonde suddenly snapped. Heather had to steady her smile in order for it to not turn into a snarl. But she didn't need to say a word.

"Shut up." He snapped, lifting his hips to reach into his back pocket. In doing so, the blonde tilted off his lap and nearly fell to the floor. Catching herself in a clumsy rearrangement of footing, she stood awkwardly beside Billy as he pulled out his pack. Then he slid one out and tossed the box on the table. When he held out the smoke, Heather smiled and took it.

"Thanks." The cigarette was awkward in her fingers; she hadn't smoked one in months. He noticed her hesitation and grinned, reaching in his pocket yet again. Pulling out a lighter, she took the hint and leaned out to dip the flame on the end of the smoke. Glancing up at him, she watched him examine her. As she sucked, she let a grin lift her lips.

"Seriously?" The blonde shoved her shoulder, sending Heather back on her heels. Thank god they were wedges. Billy frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but she buried him.

"What's your problem?" Heather shot at the blonde, hissing smoke as she took a threatening step forward. The room quieted, except for the bar in the front. All the boys were looking now, watching with curiosity. Footsteps clomped on the floor and Heather watched as Rachel strode in, cool as a cucumber, to stand at her side with a stony glare. Heather knew Rachel was probably terrified, but her friend was good at standing her ground. Standing together, they scared the skank into submission.

"Just keep your hands off." The blonde replied in a mutter, moving to reclaim her seat on Billy's outstretched thigh.

"I'll do what I like, thanks." Heather shot back. Rachel crossed her arms, and Heather could almost hear her thoughts. _Please god, don't say anything else._

"Jesus." One of the men murmured, rubbing a hand over his stubbly cheek. He had a blond fauxhawk and a handsome face, complete with a square jaw and solid chest. When Heather glanced at him, he grinned. "If you don't want 'er, Bill, I'll take 'er." A smile cracked her mean glare and she winked at him. It was like stepping into a movie: surreal. Her confidence was sky high. He bit a lip and nodded, acknowledging her with genuine interest.

"Can it, Bag." Billy said with a smirk. "She just needed a light." With that, he let the blonde sit and smirked evilly when Heather's grin wavered. He was toying with her and he was enjoying himself. _Two can play that game._

"Right." She replied, widening her smile as she took a drag. Then she walked away, towards the pool table. As she left, the table let out a rumble of low chuckles and her face cracked into a smile. Rachel was beside her in seconds, snatching the cigarette from her fingers.

"You trying to get us beat to hell?" She took a quick pull and hissed it with anxiety. "Jesus." She muttered. Then she took a longer drag. A laugh caught their attention.

"So what cloud did you guys fall from?" Rachel turned to reveal the red-haired brother, Joey. With a naughty grin, he looked them both up and down. "Cuz you girls gotta be angels." Rachel choked on the smoke in a laugh and Heather wrinkled her nose with a smile.

"Oh boy." Rachel coughed. "What a line." He let out a cackle.

"Like it?" Heather shook her head.

"You should buy us both drinks, just to apologize." His smile didn't waver and he bobbed his head in a nod.

"Only fair." Raising a hand, he signaled a blonde barmaid and she walked over with a smile. "Two.." He glanced at them, hand out in a gesture. Heather plucked the cigarette from Rachel's hand.

"Shots of Jack." She finished, taking a drag with a smirk. Rachel pouted and eyed the smoke.

"Stealer." As soon as she said the word, Joey held out his own, lit cigarette. Raising an eyebrow, Heather grinned at her friend.

"Thanks." Rachel said sweetly, propping it in her lips. He watched her mouth as she took a drag and Heather had to turn her head as she exhaled to hide her laugh. They were on fire tonight. As she distracted herself from the display of hormones, her eyes found Billy once again. He was having a conversation with the men around him, but his gaze would flick to her every-so-often and her spine would tingle at the sight. He had blue eyes; startling, bright, clear, blue eyes.

"I play winner." Rachel was saying, moving away and breaking Heather's focus. Moving with her friend, she stood against the wall and watched Joey demolish his partner, a short man with a face tat. When he'd won, Rachel quickly took up a cue and circled the table, letting Joey set up for the new game. She was paying attention when he let Rachel break, but the rest of the game, Heather spent sneaking peeks at Billy Darley.

And damn if he wasn't asking for it.

Each time she glanced over, he looked like an ad for sex. Cigarette smoldering between his fingers, elbow rested on the back of his chair, he was posed like king. The blonde was nestled between his ear and his shoulder, grinning as she whispered into his neck. What she was saying must not have been all that intriguing, because he'd barely move his lips to respond. And his eyes would still find her, on that wall, looking at him. Admiring would be a better term. She had seen some gorgeous men in California, but she'd never seen someone like this. He was dangerous and criminal without the normal ugliness. In fact, he was hotter than some models.

Heather glanced back to the game, just in time to see Joey slyly run a light hand over Rachel's rear as she leaned over for a shot. Biting back a laugh, she watched as Rachel's face reddened, but she didn't react. She was getting exactly what she wanted after all. She shot the cue forward and sent the ball across the table and it missed completely, rebounding off the side. Joey let out a laugh and Rachel pouted.

"We shoulda played strip pool." He purred, moving around the table to line up his shot. Heather caught Rachel's eye and the girls silently celebrated.

"I'd be stark naked by now." Rachel said carefully, grinning at her friend. Heather glanced over at Billy and watched as the blonde kissed him. Slow and deeply. Her stomach turned.

"That's the idea." Joey said with a wink. Rachel was blushing six shades of red when he sunk another ball in a pocket. Heather had finally had enough. Why couldn't Billy be as direct as Joey? And why in the world had he settled for the blonde?

"I'll be right back." She murmured, standing off the wall suddenly, heading towards the bathrooms. Joey and Rachel nodded, barely noticing anything besides their heated pool game.

The back of the Four Roses was nothing special. A few doors in a dark hallway led to a back room that housed a payphone. Heather found the door marked "Ladies" and went inside. She really didn't need to go, she just didn't want to stand out there while Billy Darley was face raped by a cheap whore. Not when she could have shown him a quality time. It was strange how much it bothered her. She hadn't known him above an hour and she wanted to stomp in there and scream at him. So she stood over the sink, staring at herself.

It wasn't her appearance that sent him astray. That was for sure. She looked awesome, pulling every trick from her makeup bag. Her eyes popped, her skin glowed, her lashes were thick and dark.

"He must be fuckin' stupid." She hissed at the mirror, pushing herself away to straighten her jacket. "A fuckin' idiot."

"Thanks." Heather jumped slightly, not hearing the door open beside her. Billy stepped inside with a smirk on his face, letting the door slam behind him.

"You **are **in the ladies room." She murmured, turning around to lean on the edge of the sink. "That means it's for women." With a hand, she gestured to her body. "You know, females?" He let out a low rumble of a laugh, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, babe. I know all about women." Then he moved towards her, arms still crossed and eyes smoldering. "You know, females?" He mocked.

"You don't exactly have the best specimens on hand." She shot back with a tiny grin. Billy's eyebrow rose. "Blow job Barbie?" She added. His face cracked and he laughed, loud.

"I like that." He finally murmured, stepping closer. "So why am I a fuckin' idiot?" Heather swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"She's bound to have like fifty diseases. Letting her tongue you like that…your tetanus up to date?" Billy scoffed.

"I'm clean, baby." The word baby sent a wave of goosebumps through her body. "Does that make ya feel better?" She blushed and the spot between her legs throbbed.

"No." His smile was knowing and predatory as he grew closer.

"You jealous of Barbie?" He purred, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I was more a GI Joe girl." She was lying, but her point got across. He was nearly pressing her to the sink.

"Followed ya in here, didn't I?" Her pulse reached her ears, cutting off sound temporarily as he grabbed the sink on either side of her. Through all the screaming chemistry, she managed a nod. "Am I still an idiot?" He whispered into her temple, his jaw moving against her cheek. She didn't get to answer. The moment his lips came into view, she stole his mouth away, releasing her pent up excitement in a breathy moan. He tasted like whiskey and smoke, musky and sweet. Heather sunk into his chest, taking handfuls of his shirt to keep her upright. She nibbled his bottom lip and he plunged his tongue into her mouth to mingle with hers. A little whine escaped her. Billy Darley had women all over him for a reason; he was incredible.

His hands cupped her butt and, with barely any effort, he lifted her onto the sink. It was a narrow perch, but he held her up with his hands, cradling her against his torso. Moving between her knees, his hips divided her legs, exposing the growing warmth that lived at their apex. Heather pressed on his back and he brought his hips home, rubbing against the tingling area.

She broke away and let out a small cry. Even through two pairs of jeans, he was driving her mad. Billy growled and his hands left her butt momentarily, shifting to her shoulders to shove her jacket down her arms. The leather fell in a heap into the sink, forgotten almost instantly as he slid the straps of her tank down her shoulders. Watching him bend down, Heather's breath hitched in her throat as he yanked at her tank top, exposing the breasts beneath. Her moan came out choked as he filled his hands. A laugh vibrated his lips and he dipped his head, hungrily sucking at her left nipple while his thumb played with the right.

She yelped, clawing at his back and pulling the shirt up his spine. He teased and nibbled until she couldn't stand it anymore, whispering his name with a desperate whimper. In a quick movement, he stood up and shed his shirt, revealing the torso beneath. Heather almost cried.

His abdomen was lined with muscles, dipping and growing with his panted breaths. Billy was tall, so his chest was long, narrow at the hips and wide at the shoulders. He was perfect. His tattoos spread from his neck down to his pecks, curling down to his ribs where they ended in sharp swirls. But the design progressed the entire length of his arms, ending just above his wrists. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, no doubt feeding his ego. But he made no mention of it, merely staring at her while she ogled his body. When she looked into his face again, he tore open his fly and she slipped from the edge of the sink.

In a flurry, she fumbled with the button and zipper of her jeans. The cuter the jeans were, the more infuriating the fly always seemed to be. And this one was a pain. She let out a growl of impatience and Billy chuckled. When she freed her pants, he grinned as she moved to pull off her boots. Suddenly he stopped her.

"No. Keep 'em on." Raising an eyebrow, she looked confused. But he swiftly lifted her off the floor, planting her on the edge of the sink yet again. Tottering on the edge, she balanced herself while he maneuvered her jeans out of the boots and off her legs. He tugged roughly and she giggled, clinging to the narrow side of the basin to avoid falling. With both legs freed, he wasted no time ripping her tank over her head.

"Fuck. That's sexy." He growled. Heather blushed and kicked her legs. In any other situation, she would look downright silly, but standing in front of Billy Darley, she looked like the luckiest girl on earth. Dressed only in boots and panties, she was much more naked than he. That needed to be remedied.

Reaching out with both hands, she grabbed the waist of his boxers, tugging him between her legs again and pushing on the elastic. He cupped her jaw and crushed his lips to hers as she frantically worked to free the bulge pressed to her thigh. In a few short tugs, the underwear fell to the floor and Heather panted with anticipation as she stared. Billy Darley was hung.

"Oh fuck." She whispered. He chuckled and grabbed her jaw in one hand, turning her head to consume her mouth. Without looking, her hand wrapped around his girth and his mouth became more urgent, responding to her touch. When she slid her palm down the length, Billy growled. A hand flew between her legs, fingers slipping past the barrier of her panties. Heather whimpered as he pushed a finger inside her and her voice joined a groan of his own.

"Mmmm Billy." She lifted her legs to wrap them around his hips. Urgency made him rough, his finger leaving her as he bent over. But he didn't leave her for long, his mouth hot against her knee as he found his wallet from his jeans. Billy returned and delayed only a second, expertly putting a condom over his impressive erection. Then he was between her thighs, pushing her panties to the side.

Heather dug her nails into his shoulders as he pressed into her. He was big but felt bigger. The warm, wet opening slowly adapted to his size and she trembled, already close to exploding into bliss. Each inch brought her higher and she realized she was whining, egging him on subconsciously. Billy groaned, shifting slightly as he moved all the way to the hilt. They were both breathless, kissing with open mouths. After a moment, he started to set a pace. The friction made her gasp and dig with her boots into his calves.

His body flexed and bent with a strength and a grace that made her head spin. When she wasn't greedily occupying his lips, Heather watched over his shoulder at the perfect ass moving between her legs. It was enough to send her into ecstasy, but he seemed to sense each boiling point, and he'd pause. She'd whine and struggle, but Billy would only wait, grinning at her frustration.

"Not yet." He'd pant. And each time he'd start again, Heather would let her head fall back, a glorious moan escaping her lips. At the sound, he'd tremble with appreciation. It was his weak point, hearing her pleasure.

So when he brought her to the finish line for the hundredth time, she let out loud cries in hopes of finally meeting the euphoria that awaited her. He complied with quicker thrusts, jolting her butt in his palms as he grew rougher. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she rested her chin on his shoulder, tightening around him both inside and out. She had him in a vice, her body coiling like a spring, ready to unravel. The door to the bathroom opened and Heather's eyes flew open.

Standing in the doorway, eyes and mouth open in shock, was the blonde.

She stared for a moment and Heather found that she didn't care. She wanted her to look at the man moving between her legs, completely unaware of their intruder. It was a big _Fuck you._ And Heather enjoyed the look on the blonde's face so much, she felt a surge of pleasure radiate from her body, sending her into a delirious state of frenzy. The blonde let the door shut with a clunk as Heather roared into an orgasm.

It was not an ordinary climax, by any means.

The feeling didn't dissipate for over a minute and she was whining, nearly screaming as he kept the waves of intoxicating pleasure rippling through her body. When she thought she'd break from the high, Billy thundered in low snarls, bucking harshly against her hips.

Listening to him brought a smile to her lips. He was animalistic and powerful, clutching her thighs as he chased the finale. He finished with a groan, his back muscles twitching beneath her hands as he released. Everything about him was mighty, up to the last second.

They stayed that way for a while, leant against the sink. He caught his breath, rubbing his thumbs over the white marks he'd left with his fingers in her thighs. But she didn't mind them, though they'd definitely bruise the next day. Heather was content and smiling, tracing the tribal on his shoulder.

Then, after his breath had returned to normal, Billy stood and collected his pants and shirt from the floor. She followed with a small moan, letting her butt off the edge of the sink at last. The surface hadn't been soft, exactly, and she rubbed her bottom gently once she'd redressed.

They stepped out into the hall without a word. Like they'd merely stepped into the bathroom to wash their hands. But Heather couldn't shake the grin on her face. This was what the fantasy had been about, seeing what the world had to offer while she was young enough to enjoy it.

And, God knows, she fucking enjoyed it.

When they walked back into the bar, the pool table had two new occupants and Heather couldn't see Rachel anywhere. Shrugging with a bigger smile, she followed Billy to his table, content to wait.

The blonde scowled at her from the counter, watching as Billy sat and offered his thigh to his newest companion.

"Uh oh." Heather finally spoke, whispering to Billy as she got comfortable on his leg. He didn't respond, but followed her gaze. "Blow job Barbie looks pissed." With a soft snort and a smirk, he plucked a shot off the table.

"Let 'er." After he swallowed the contents in a large gulp, he plunked the glass back on the table. Then he looked up and met her eyes for the first time since cumming in the bathroom. She only gave him a small smile, sweet and real. No games, no playing. He'd made her happy and she let him see it. And his face softened for a moment.

"Where are you from, sweetheart?" She kissed his mouth quickly and he snagged her head to hold her there, taking his time before he released her.

"Heather." She murmured, sucking on her bottom lip. "My name's Heather."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave 'em if you love me...or idea! Leave your name and maybe I'll do request pieces...BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SOMETHING. I don't bite...often. Love you guys. <strong>


End file.
